New Beginnings
by GClements
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Home is Where the Heart Is' and 'By the Seaside' in which Zoe is adjusting to having Sophia living with her while trying to make her relationship with Max work AND having her own little secret. It is set around three weeks after 'Home is Where the Heart Is' and 'By the Seaside' so if you haven't already, please check those out! Reviews are always welcome. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi lovelies! Sorry it's been a while – I've had University assignments coming out of my ears! After having a bad week, I've finally been able to come up with this little sequel. I hope you guys enjoy and, as always, reviews are most welcome!**

 **G xx**

 **Chapter 1**

 **It's been around three weeks since Nick's funeral and is the first day back at the ED for Zoe after sticking to her promise and taking some time off to look after Sophia properly. Max and Zoe have decided to try and continue with their relationship following on from the end of 'By the Seaside'.**

As the sun splits through the half opened blinds of Sophia's bedroom, a single ray forms across her eyelids. She begins to blink desperately in order for her eyes to adjust to the new light of the summer morning. She wriggles around her bed, kicking the clean white duvet up and down before releasing a huge sigh.

"I guess I'd better get up." She says to herself as she sits up and slides off the bed. She takes her dressing gown from the hook on the back of the door but stops half way through fastening the silk ribbon around her front. Her eyes squint with concentration and she presses her ear gently on the back of the bedroom door as she hears the dragging of bowls against the marbled kitchen counters and quiet laughter followed by the sound of the apartment's front door closing.

Cautious of what she might find, Sophia walks down the corridor and around the corner to the kitchen where Zoe stands, leaning against the worktops with her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Sophia asks, worried that Zoe may have made the same mistake she did on the night before her wedding but, as Zoe looks up towards her, Sophia sees the paleness painted across Zoe's face and realises it's something else.

"Morning," starts Zoe, clearly startled by Sophia's voice, "you're up early aren't you?"

"Yeah, it's too bright to sleep."

"Breakfast?" asks Zoe turning away from Sophia's obvious curiosity as she throws a crumpled collection of tissues into the bin.

"Uhm, I'm fine thanks," replies Sophia, "Zoe, are you alright?" she repeats desperate to know what's wrong.

"Me? Yeah of course I am. I think I must be coming down with a cold or something – that's all." Zoe smiles in an attempt to cover her own back but she knows Sophia won't buy her little act for long.

Sophia takes a seat at the breakfast bar as Max walks in with two coffees and places them in front of Sophia.

"Max!" Sophia exclaims, half excited to see him but half wondering why he couldn't see that there was something clearly wrong with Zoe.

"Morning you." He smiles, "I thought teenagers were supposed to stay in bed until lunch, not be up at half seven in the morning."

"I bet _you_ would be if you had the chance, wouldn't you?" replies Zoe sarcastically – that was enough to convince Max that she was okay.

"Well yeah, but that's not going to happen is it?" he laughs, "Ready to go Mrs Walker?"

"Ready to go Mr Walker." Zoe smiles as she grabs her handbag, her coffee and heads for the door with Max.

"Wait," pleads Sophia

"What's up?" asks Max.

"I, uhm, I need to talk to you Zoe." She glares into Zoe's eyes, not wanting her to leave until she tells her what's wrong.

Max, who notices the look Sophia is giving to Zoe, jumps in "Right. Yeah, well I'll uhm … I'll be in the car."

Zoe looks at him confused and then looks back towards Sophia, "I'm sure you can just say it now, can't you?"

"It's … girl stuff." She whispers, thinking on her feet for a good enough reason to keep Zoe in the apartment and Max out.

"Exactly," begins Max as he slowly makes his way to the door, "so like I said … I'll be in the car."

Max leaves and Zoe turns to Sophia to return her glare however she soon deflates and almost collapses onto the chair opposite.

"Right…" starts Sophia before Zoe interrupts

"Oh what's this? Some kind of teenage ultimatum? Because I really can't deal with this today Soph."

"Look! If you're not going to tell me what's wrong and Max, for whatever reason, can't know, then I guess I'll just have to come into work with you and keep an eye on you myself. Go and wait with Max in the car while I get changed – I'll be five minutes."

Zoe, shocked by the sternness and determination in Sophia's voice, is left speechless and sat upright. As Sophia heads back to her room Zoe yells "But what about Connie?"

A few minutes pass and Sophia re-appears fully dressed and searching for everything that needs to be in her bag - Zoe stares at her, quite impressed.

"What _about_ Connie? If she says anything, I'll just tell her I came in to help you with some filing or something. Now would you please go and wait in the car while I get the last few bits?"

Zoe doesn't say anything but simply looks towards the bin before leaving. As the door clicks shut, Sophia races to the bin, opens it and begins rummaging through the tissues.

"I knew you were hiding something." She says to herself as she pulls out an empty syringe and needle. Quickly, she wraps it back up in the tissue and throws it in the bin as if nothing had happened. She shakes her head in disappointment and disbelief as she leaves the apartment and locks the door behind her.

 ***Don't worry, Zoe hasn't been taking a leaf out of Louis' book – she is not on drugs (of those kind anyway)***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After a long and awkwardly silent drive to the ED, Max and Zoe step out of the car and begin walking towards the entrance hand in hand with Sophia following behind. It's Zoe's first day back and Max can feel her nerves as they reach the door so he tightens his hold as Zoe takes a deep breath.

"Ladies first." He gallantly announces as he opens out his arm and releases Zoe's hand towards the department. Zoe nods her head in response and walks through the doors. Max keeps his position as Sophia catches up to them; his smile meets hers and she heads straight in.

"Today's going to be a great day!" Max says to himself before walking into the ED.

In the time it's taken Sophia to catch up, Zoe has already managed to throw her handbag down by the side of her desk and log on to her computer. Her eyes widen in disbelief at what she sees on the screen as Sophia enters and closes the door behind her.

"1500! 1500 emails I've got! I've only been away for three weeks!" she takes yet another one of her sighs and begins typing frantically.

"Zoe." Sophia places her handbag next to Zoe's and sits on the edge of the desk.

Without peeling her eyes away from the screen, half afraid of making eye contact with Sophia, Zoe points towards the stacks of paper and folders that line the cabinet behind them, "If we're going to tell Connie you're here to do some filing, you may as well do some."

"Zoe." She repeats softly and Zoe stops typing, looks down towards the floor and then looks at Sophia.

"What?" she attempts a smile.

"What's going on?" Sophia asks as she moves closer to Zoe.

"What's going on is I have thousands of emails to reply to before my shift finishes and I'd like to get on with it." She turns her head back towards her computer and begins typing again.

"I mean with you. What's going on with _you_?"

"Soph, I've already told you – there's nothing wrong with me, I must just have the flu or something."

"Really?" Sophia asks as she stares inquisitively and tilts her head to one side.

"Really." Replies Zoe with a smile as she pauses her typing once more but she is unable to meet Sophia's eyes fully.

"Okay, then maybe you could tell me why I found a needle and syringe in the bin this morning. Hmm?"

Zoe swings her chair around to face Sophia properly shocked and completely oblivious to the fact that Sophia had found it.

"I…uhm…how did you? I mean, you weren't meant to see that…I was going to…I was going to throw the bins out before you got up – you weren't meant to be up that early." She stutters in response.

"Oh, I see, so it's my fault is it? Surely you didn't think wrapping it in tissue paper would hide it did you?"

"Why were you even going through the bin in the first place? Why can't you just leave this alone, Soph and trust that I'll tell you everything when you _need_ to know?"

"BECAUSE I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU THAT'S WHY! SOMEBODY HAS TO BE THERE FOR YOU AND IF MAX CANT SEE IT, THEN I HAVE TO!" Sophia had never spoken like this to Zoe before and, while Zoe understood deep down that Sophia was as concerned for her as she was for Sophia, she wasn't expecting a reaction like that.

As Sophia paces up and down the office running her hands halfway through her hair before gripping at it and taking huge sigh, the door flies open and both Sophia and Zoe sharply turn their heads to see Mrs. Beauchamp - the Clinical Lead – standing in the doorway. She walks in without taking her eyes from the files she has in her arms and closes the door.

"Zoe, we're going to need you on the floor today," she orders completely oblivious to Sophia's presence.

"Connie, can't it wait? I have all of these emails to catch up on plus all of this filing to do."

"I'm afraid not – St. James' is on the verge of closing their ED so we are currently receiving all of their ambulances as well. Sorry."

"Fine." Says Zoe reluctantly as she shuts down her computer and grabs her stethoscope once more from the drawers beside her desk.

As she stands up, Connie finally looks up and sees Sophia standing there, "I'm sorry, who are you exactly?" she asks.

"Oh, I'm Sophia. Sophia Jordan. It's nice to meet you – I've heard so much," replies Sophia extending her hand.

Connie shakes her hand while smiling and saying, "Well, it's nice to finally meet you Sophia. I'd like to extend my condolences, your father was a wonderful man – I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Smiles Sophia as she is released from Connie's strong handshake.

"While this is lovely," Connie starts, "what are you doing here?"

"She was just about to leave weren't you Soph?" Zoe jumps in. She is aware that Sophia needed some time alone and the ED being busy is the perfect excuse for Zoe not to reveal her secret. Connie smiles and nods as she stands aside slightly to let Zoe leave the office and lead the way to Resus.

Just as she is about to walk out of the door Sophia, who is still reluctant to give in to Zoe's act, takes it upon herself to make sure she stays in the hospital to keep an eye on Zoe and she quickly jumps in saying "Actually… I thought I could maybe stay here? Give you a hand with your filing? I mean, it clearly needs doing and it would take some of the load off Zoe." She gives Zoe a sarcastic grin.

"Fine with me." Says Connie before asking, "Zoe?"

Zoe rolls her eyes knowing realising that this was Sophia's plan all along and bluntly replies "Fine." She walks out of the office without even a second glance at Sophia and Connie follows her closing the door as she leaves.

Sophia, now alone, takes a pile from the cabinet and places it on the desk in front of her. Slightly guilty and exhausted from her first ever blow out with Zoe, she rests her head in her hands before taking a deep breath, lifting one of the files from the pile and saying "Right. Well, I'd better get started."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I promise it gets a little happier after this chapter! I wasn't sure how to go about this particular revelation so I hope its okay although some parts are a little far-fetched. :D**

It's a couple of hours later and Sophia is still sat at Dr Hanna's desk surrounded by paper work and empty takeaway cups of coffee. Her head rests on her folded arms as Max quietly walks through the door and leans on the frame, crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms across his chest.

"I thought you didn't like the coffee from this place." He laughs. Sophia's head lifts suddenly with a slight gasp as if she had been caught out, stares at Max for a few seconds with her hands pressing against her cheeks before attempting to talk through her squished lips.

"They're from across the road," she whispers sitting more upright and slightly smirking at Max, "Louise and Noel have been taking it in turns to fetch me them."

"That bad is it?" he begins to move over towards her and picks up one of the folders from the designated "FINISHED" pile.

Sophia quickly snatches the file from Max and places it back on the pile with her hand firmly on top, "Do…not…touch." She half sarcastically demands. Max giggles in response and relaxes back onto the sofa interlocking his hands behind his head.

"I'm serious Max," continues Sophia, "it's taken me two and a half hours to get this far and I've almost finished this last one."

"Alright, alright," starts Max, "you know I never really thought filing would be your thing."

Sophia rolls her eyes and laughs "It's _not!"_

"So…remind me again why you're doing this?"

"Well I'm here aren't I? May as well be of some use – besides, I'm not getting up at half seven in the morning to just sit around all day and do nothing."

"Well I'm sure Zoe will be very impressed," Max jokes as he stands up and heads towards the door just as Zoe walks through from Resus.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" she asks, clearly exhausted and desperate for Max to leave.

"Well I should but…come here you." He grabs Zoe around her waist and pulls her into him with a little giggle and an attempt to kiss her.

"Nah-ah." She shakes her head while pulling away from Max's hold but places her index finger over his lips, "Not now," she starts and, while Max looks on at her totally confused, she raises her eyebrows towards Sophia's direction and whispers "teenager present."

"Later then." Max smiles at Sophia and winks towards Zoe before leaving the office allowing Zoe to shut the door behind him.

Zoe takes a deep breath before turning around to face Sophia who still has her head in the paperwork; neither of them wanting to start a conversation in the obviously awkward atmosphere.

"Hey." Sophia softly smiles after finally plucking up the courage to break the silence. Zoe, who's hands have been clenched together, smiles back at her before opening up her hands and indicating towards the files on her desk.

"You've – er… you've really done a great job," she tries diffusing the tension while taking the same spot on the sofa that Max took.

"Yeah? This is the last one," Sophia looks for further encouragement from Zoe before continuing, "I didn't know where you wanted them so I've separated them into three piles: finished ones are over there, files with things you need to sign off are in the middle and the ones that have some documents missing are at this end here. All alphabetised."

"Right, I see," nods Zoe, "look Soph, I'm sorry about before."

Sophia shakes her head, "No, I'm sorry Zoe. I shouldn't have gone off at you like that – I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

Zoe shakes her head. Sophia can see her deep brown eyes filling with tears and moves next to her placing an arm around Zoe's back as she has now leaned forward to put her head in her hands.

"Hey…hey…hey, what is it Zo?"

"You're right. There's something I'm not telling you and I suppose, seeing as how I can't really control my emotions anymore, I have to tell you. But you CAN'T tell Max – not yet. I was going to tell you both tomorrow at dinner but I just…" Zoe, wrapped in Sophia's arms, begins to cry.

"Tell us what? Is it something to do with the needle I found this morning?" she asks gently and Zoe nods.

"I've been using them for the past six months – before Max and I were even married," she takes a huge breath and says, "they're meant to help supposedly infertile women get pregnant." She looks up into Sophia's eyes, her mouth slightly covered with the tips of her fingers.

"But –"

"I know, I know," interrupts Zoe, "I know what you're going to say: I've been here before and look what happened that time."

"Well yeah," agrees Sophia, "I mean this is probably why you've been feeling so under the weather lately. Although I suppose I'm grateful that these haven't made you collapse this time. But Zoe, come on…what were you thinking?"

"Soph, these drugs are different."

"How?" asks Sophia, desperately trying to figure out the maths between the amount of time between when Zoe started this treatment and when she began to become ill.

"For best results, these drugs are to be continued throughout the first trimester," says Zoe as if she were reading from an instruction manual as she can't stop the grin that is expanding across her face.

It takes a couple of seconds for Sophia to catch up but, as it clicks, her eyes widen and she jumps up from the sofa. "Wait. What?" she asks excitedly.

"This is what I was going to tell you and Max tomorrow night but now I've told you…he can't know that I told you first okay?"

Sophia takes her thumb and finger and twists them around the middle of her lips as a promise to keep Zoe's secret while running on the spot and jumping up and down.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" she yells before Zoe shoots up and covers her mouth, terrified that someone would hear.

"SSSSHHHH!" she laughs with the biggest smile Sophia had ever seen and begins jumping up and down alongside of her.

"Sorry," whispers Sophia after which she mouths the words "You're pregnant" and covers her own mouth in disbelief. Zoe, who had never been so happy, begins to laugh harder than she ever had before and while she knows the risks that are still possible, she allows herself this moment to be as excited as any other pregnant woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **This chapter starts about half way through Zoe's shift, the day after the previous chapter and follows on into the evening. Will Zoe finally tell Max?**

As Zoe stands at the side of the reception desk, flicking through a patient's CT images on her tablet, Max makes his way up behind her and looks over her shoulder with his hands clasped behind his back. Gently leaning towards her ear he softly whispers, "So…how do you feel about a little date night tonight? You pick the restaurant."

Zoe's eyes lift from the screen and she smiles without turning to face Max who has started to walk away casually in the direction of her office. She quickly folds the pink cover of the case over the tablet and secures it with the elastic before following Max. As Zoe reaches the open door of the staffroom, Max stands by his locker fiddling with a carrier bag of small presents.

"Max," Zoe starts beckoning him out of the room with her finger and taking him around the corner, out of everyone's sight. After double checking there is no one there to see them she continues, "I thought we could maybe stay in tonight? I mean, Sophia's stopping with one of her friends so I just thought –"

"Candle lit dinner looking over the bay? Sounds good to me." He smiles at Zoe before adding, "As long as you're not cooking." He gives her a mischievous wink and heads back towards the staffroom.

"Shut up." Zoe smiles letting out a little giggle as her eyes follow him in there; she smiles through the window before making her way to her office.

Later on, Max leaves the hospital with his hands inside of the front pockets of his jeans with the same carrier bag wrapped around his wrist; he can't contain his smile as he knows Zoe will already be home preparing for their night alone.

"Max!" shouts Lofty, running to catch up with him, "You coming to the pub?"

"Sorry, mate," replies Max, "I've got something on tonight – a friend from school, its his birthday."

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah." Max walks ahead of Lofty with his hands still in his pocket and the same grin still cemented in place.

Back at the apartment, Zoe has everything prepared: a small round table in the centre of the room just big enough for two with a red cloth draped over it, meticulously placed silver cutlery either side of the best plates she could find, each with rolled up napkins fastened in a silver band placed across the centre and multiple candles dotted around the room creating a warm and comforting glow. As she blows out the last of the matches, she hears a knock at the door – she takes a breath, gives one last inspection of the room and brushes down her pale pink dress before heading to the door.

"For you," Max bows and hands her a bunch of roses. Zoe's face lights up and she takes the flowers delicately towards the kitchen counter; Max follows closing the door behind him.

"Tah-dah!" Zoe smiles with her arms open as Max just stares at the set up.

"Zoe this is – "

"Too much?" she asks slightly disappointed.

"Perfect." Max smiles shaking his head and taking Zoe's hand.

After an evening of laughing, joking and enjoying each other's company, Max and Zoe are cuddled up on the sofa as if nothing had changed between them. Max begins to stand up forcing Zoe to lift her head from where it has been resting on his chest, and heads to the kitchen to grab the bottle of wine that had not yet been opened. As he fills the wine glasses half full and brings one back to hand to Zoe, she shakes her head and places it on the coffee table in front of them.

"What's wrong? Not like you to turn your nose up at a glass of wine," Max jokes.

"Come here." Zoe taps the space on the sofa and Max, now quite worried, slowly sits down placing his glass on the coffee table too.

"Zoe?" he asks as he notices her sitting more upright.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you – "

"Okay?"

"Do you remember a few days before our wedding? When we…you know?"

"Zoe, you're scaring me right now."

"There's nothing to be scared about. Well there might be – I don't know. Look I've been meaning to tell you for a while I just put it off because I didn't know how you'd react or if it was even going to work out or if anyone found out like your mum, oh god." Zoe rambles in almost one breath terrified of actually telling Max. She covers her nose and mouth with her hands and closes her eyes as Max places his hands on her shoulders.

"Just tell me what's going on and we can get through it together. Whatever it is."

Zoe opens her eyes and looks into Max's as they glaze over with pure delight. She pulls her hands slowly from her face and makes the announcement.

"I'm pregnant Max."

His face drops and he almost turns pale, "What? But I thought?"

"I know," nods Zoe as she takes his hands that have slipped from her shoulders in shock, "I know, but I've been trying out these new drugs and… oh that doesn't even matter. Max, you're going to be a father. We're going to have our own little family."

The tears form in Max's eyes and he begins to cry delighted and never more in love with Zoe. They both, in tears, hold each other before Max kisses her and says "Our own little family." Zoe nods unable to speak.

"You, me, the baby-"

"And Sophia," Max interrupts, "it'll be the four of us."

Zoe, clearly touched by Max's inclusion of Sophia, wraps her arms tightly around Max's neck as she notices the carrier bag by the side of the sofa. "What's in there?" she asks.

"Close your eyes," replies Max as he reaches into the bag, pulling out a handful of Curly-Wurly's and small packets of Love Hearts, "Open."

Zoe opens her eyes, sees the sweets in front of her and without questioning it says, "I love you."

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it was difficult to come up with an idea as to how Zoe should tell Max. I hope you've enjoyed and I promise I'll get back on track with it. :D G x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ***Medical stuff may be inaccurate* As always, I hope you enjoy and reviews are most welcome.**

It's the next day and the middle of an unusually busy shift. Zoe, who has already been at work for five hours, attempts to take a moment for herself as she leans back into her office chair and kicks off her heels. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath allowing her head to fall against the back of the chair and over the edge; one hand rests on her forehead and the other is gently placed on her stomach. Just as she is beginning to feel the weight lift, her office door is swung open and Robyn enters quite flustered.

"Zoe, I mean…Dr Hanna? You're needed in Resus – Connie's attempting a cardiac massage and needs you to assist."

Zoe lifts her head forward and sighs, "What about Cal or even Ethan? Or Lilly?"

"They all have patients. Sorry, it's just she specifically asked for you."

"Okay. Yeah, I'm coming." She starts putting her shoes back on before grabbing the last few bites of the breakfast she never had the chance to finish and following Robyn.

As Zoe enters Resus, she sees that Connie is already scrubbed up and starting the procedure. Around them are multiple casualties and a whirlwind of doctors and nurses coming in and out with different apparatus while Zoe stands there and feels exhausted.

"Right what's happening?" she asks Connie.

"Embedded fragment near the heart. She went into cardiac arrest and didn't respond to CPR. Theatre won't take her unless we can get a decent output so I'm giving it one last attempt. I'll try and take the fragment out myself while I'm in here."

"Connie. Is it really worth it?"

"She's thirteen years old Zoe – "

"Yeah I understand that Connie," interrupts Zoe, "but is it really worth cracking her ribs open on the slightest chance? Even if she does survive this, she's been asystolic for what? Ten minutes? Her life will be severely affected by this – she may not even make it to surgery."

"Zoe. I have to try."

"Okay." Zoe gives in and stands by to assist Connie.

It's a little while later and Zoe is back at her desk eating a small sandwich from the hospital's cafeteria while staring at her computer screen when Max enters.

"Tough day?" he asks with a smile and makes his way over to her desk.

"The worst." She replies, "I almost gave up on a thirteen year old girl. I wouldn't have gone as far as Connie. I'd have let her go. What kind of doctor does that make me?"

"One who is able to make the toughest decisions based on what you think is right," he tries to comfort her as she looks into his eyes and nods.

"Look," Max continues showing Zoe a picture on his phone, "I thought this would be cute for the nursery."

"Max, I can't deal with this yet. There are so many things that we need to do and think about. Together."

Max suddenly sits more upright slightly offended at the fact Zoe doesn't want to talk about their unborn child, "I just thought it was cute."

"I know you did and it is," Zoe starts, "but I'm not ready for all of this yet."

"I get it." He bluntly replies as he heads towards her door."

"Oh Max, please don't do this."

"Do what? I'm not allowed to talk to you about the fact that we're having a baby, I'm not allowed to tell anyone, I'm not even allowed to tell people we're back together yet!"

"Max – "

"You're not going to be able to hide this for much longer Zoe!" Max turns and almost walks into Sophia who has just arrived to meet Zoe after her shift. He storms past her and slams the door shut; Sophia looks a little shaken and looks towards Zoe who has slumped back in her chair and put her head into her hands.

"I thought you said he took it well?" Sophia asks.

"He did. A little too well maybe? He's just showed me a picture of this baby changing thing for the 'nursery'. I don't think I can look and stuff like that right now." Zoe replies as she puts her stethoscope back in her drawer and grabs her bag.

"Let's just go home and put your feet up. I'll have a word with him."

Zoe smiles and nods as they both walk out of the ED. As they get into Zoe's car, they see max sitting at one of the benches outside smoking a cigarette.

"I'll be right back. Wait here." Announces Sophia as she leaves the car and heads over to him. Zoe rests her head on the steering wheel and does as she's told.

"Hey," starts Sophia as she reaches Max, "you know you're going to have to cut down on those things right?" she continues pointing towards the smoke coming from his mouth.

"It was just a photo. I only wanted to cheer her up – that's all."

"I know, Max but she's scared okay? She's absolutely terrified."

"And don't you think I am as well?" he defends himself.

"Okay, you're both terrified and clearly show it in different ways – Zoe runs from her fears you know that."

"I just don't understand why she isn't happy about this."

"She is," starts Sophia, "this is the best thing to ever happen to her and she doesn't want that bubble to burst. For either of you."

"Pretty strange way of showing it though."

"Max, look, in pregnancy it's likely that something will go wrong within the first three months – that's terrifying for anybody and the main reason why people don't announce it to the world until they're past that point."

"Yeah I understand that but – "

"Okay so multiply that fear by like a million…that's how Zoe feels right now. She knows the stats Max and she knows that it's even _more_ likely for something to wrong in _her_ case. She doesn't need cute things thrown in her face to get over that."

"What does she need then?" asks Max as he looks over to Zoe's car that she has just started as a signal for Sophia to hurry up.

As Sophia stands from the bench and looks towards the car, she turns her head back to face Max and simply replies, "You."

Sophia walks to the car and gets in before Zoe quickly reverses and drives away. Max throws the other half of the cigarette to the floor, sighs and then walks slowly back towards the ED finally understanding and feeling guilty about snapping.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – This isn't the best I've written but I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always reviews are most welcome :D**

 **About a week or so later**

Grabbing the last few bits of 'just-in-case' makeup and throwing them into her handbag, Zoe races from her bedroom into the kitchen, where Sophia stands packing files into another of Zoe's bags and then catches the car keys that Zoe throws in her direction.

"Ready?" Zoe asks fastening the belt of her dusky pink coat and props her handbag up onto her shoulder.

"Where's Max?"

"Asleep, it's his day off," smiles Zoe dragging the larger bag of files off the counter, "come on… let's go."

Sophia walks around the counter and takes the bag back from her; she has become quite protective over Zoe and makes sure that she doesn't do anything too strenuous. Zoe tilts her head to one side and smiles at Sophia while taking a deep breath.

"Take it I'm driving?" laughs Sophia as she spins the keys around her finger and catches them in the palm of her hand, "You know we're going to have to stop getting up so late don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on you." Laughs Zoe in reply as she shoos Sophia out of the door and closes it behind her.

As they turn the corner onto the main road, they find themselves stuck at the back of a pile up and roadworks that block anyone from over taking. Zoe peers out of the passenger side window while Sophia stares forward and concentrates on the road in front of them.

"Typical." Sophia sighs heavily as she pulls the handbrake up and the car comes to a slightly jolted stop.

"Perfect excuse for being late," winks Zoe in reply pushing her seatbelt back and opening the car door before heading towards the scene.

Sophia reluctantly follows her after throwing her own seatbelt back and slamming the door shut. As she sees Zoe immediately starting CPR Sophia rushes back towards the car, grabs Zoe's medical kit from the boot and runs back. Zoe, who has stopped to check for a pulse, reaches into it and attaches the patient to her portable defibrillator.

"Call an ambulance and check those people over for me would you Soph?" asks Zoe shaking her head and re starting compressions.

"Ambulance is on its way," shouts Sophia from across the road where she has already reached another two patients, "Hi. My name's Sophia, we're going to help you. Can you tell me your name?"

"Emily," whispers the younger patient, "the car came out of nowhere and he flew out of the front window."

"Okay Emily," begins Sophia as she realises the patient is in some state of shock, "can you tell me where it hurts?" she asks as she makes some procedural checks: pupil dilation, pulse and GCS.

"It's just my arm but my mummy's bleeding please help her." Begs the young girl who is of no more than six or seven years old.

"Okay Emily don't worry, I'll take a look at mummy now. Can you just rest your arm across your chest for me?" The little girl does so with Sophia's help, "Good girl."

Sophia looks at the mother and sees a deep laceration to her thigh that is bleeding out so she takes off her scarf and firmly presses it against the cut in an attempt to stem the bleed. The patient twinges a little in pain and starts to come around a little more but slightly dazed and confused.

"Who are you?" she asks, "What happened?"

"Hi. It's okay, try not to worry I'm going to try and help you. Can you tell me your name?" Sophia gently puts one hand against the woman's cheek and brings it forward to face her while keeping plenty of pressure on the injury with the other.

"Elizabeth." Comes the response followed by a panic as if her mind has finally caught up with what has happened, "Em! Where's Emily? My daughter!"

"Okay Elizabeth. Emily's just fine – she's right next to me, see? She's only hurt her arm and right now I'm more worried about you." Elizabeth's eyes widen and, as she tries to sit up, she vomits over Sophia's clothes, "Do you know if you hit your head at all?" Sophia calmly replies as an ambulance arrives and Iain and Dixie jump out towards Zoe.

"Zo? You alright mate?" asks Dixie kneeling next to her and the gentleman as Iain breaks off and heads towards Sophia.

"Just a normal morning Dix," Zoe jokes, "Okay. This guy was found with no pulse and I had to try CPR which he didn't respond to so I shocked him out of VT. His pulse is still weak, my guess is he was thrown out of his car after he hit that woman's."

"Okay we'll get him on this ambulance and I'll put out a call for another ambulance to carry the other two yeah? 3006 to control…requesting a second ambulance to the RTC on Redwood Road."

Zoe nods as she looks over to Sophia who is continuing to talk to Elizabeth while Iain straps up Emily's arm and tries to cheer her up. While Zoe stares at the rest of the scene, Dixie has lifted the patient onto a stretcher and started to wheel him towards the back of the ambulance. She notices Zoe's stare and stops to smile alongside her.

"She's a good'en that one you know? Reckon she's made someone proud today."

"Yeah," replies Zoe softly, "she definitely has."

As Dixie heads off in the ambulance, Zoe packs her things back into her medical bag and follows in her car, leaving Sophia and Iain to see to the others. Sophia smiles as she watches Zoe drive away and then turns back to face Elizabeth who has had her leg strapped up by Iain and smiles at her.

Sophia and Iain finally reach the ED and Iain pushes Elizabeth in, filling Connie in on her injuries, while Sophia walks ahead with Emily and takes her into the Paediatric Resus room where Charlie stands waiting.

"Charlie," starts Sophia, "this little girl is Emily. She has a possible break to her arm but other than that she seems to be in good spirits – she's been telling Iain and I jokes throughout the whole ambulance journey here haven't you?"

Emily nods and begins telling Charlie one of her jokes as Sophia backs out of the room to go and meet Zoe. She walks into Zoe's office and sees a huge bunch of roses in a box on the desk and reaches towards the card.

"Someone's got an admirer," she sarcastically remarks as she reads aloud, "Dear Zoe, it's you. It's always been you and it always will be because I love you more than anything. Surprise for you when you get home. Love, Max"

Zoe laughs and blushes slightly, "I don't know what you said to him last week, but it worked so thank you."

"Well you're very welcome," smiles Sophia as she begins to head for the door, "I'd better go and clean this off me now. I swear patients must just love to be sick on me." She laughs.

"Soph?" Zoe stops her from leaving.

"Mmhmm?" asks Sophia turning to face Zoe.

"You did really well today and, well, I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you. How proud Nick would've been too."

"Well what can I say?" starts Sophia not wanting to make this conversation a soppy one, "I guess I'm just a 'good'en' aren't I?" she winks as she leaves the room before rushing back to poke her head round and say to a confused looking Zoe, "Next time tell Dixie to make sure her radio is switched off after talking to control?"

Zoe smiles and begins to shake her head with laughter as she watches Sophia enter the staffroom to change her clothes. She walks over to the desk and leans in to smell the bunch of roses, "Perfect. My life is perfect." She says to herself, smiling and realising that she was truly happy and that nothing could change that.

Well, almost nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A few months later. Zoe's pregnancy is clearer now although she still tries to hide it and focus on her work. I have tried to fast forward a little as I really want to get to a happier place so I hope you enjoy. Whenever you see this " ~ " it is to indicate that the two things are happening at the same time. I'm sorry it's such a long chapter.**

"Morning." Zoe smiles towards Noel and Louise as she walks through the reception unbuttoning her navy coat.

"Dr. Hanna." Smiles Noel in greeting.

Louise nudges his arm with her elbow and corrects him, "Dr. Walker you mean."

"Zoe, have you got a minute?" asks Connie as she sweeps past and continues on to the office they share.

Zoe rolls her eyes and lets out a small giggle at Louise's previous comment as she pumps her handbag back up to her shoulder having barely managed to rest it on the desk and follows Connie's lead.

"What's up?"

"Uhm, could you close the door?"

Zoe's cheery look drops slightly as she pushes the door to without taking her focus off Connie. The concern deepens and Zoe begins to move closer, as Connie finishes putting the last few files into her cabinet, laying her coat and handbag neatly on her own desk. She takes her seat and leans forward in preparation for anything Connie says next.

"I just wanted to check in with you," starts Connie with a smile, "How is everything going? I assume you're…both well." She looks down towards Zoe's protruding baby bump and raises her eyebrows.

Zoe lets out a sigh of relief and smiles back at her colleague, "For a second I thought it was something serious," she jokes, "We're _both_ fine." The realisation that she has just referred to her unborn child in front of Connie is a little awkward for Zoe but, in an odd way, she finally feels as though everything is going right in her life; the inner joy beams through her eyes and un-quivering smile.

"Good. I'm glad. Now, I don't want you working yourself too hard today – it's going to be busy today and I don't particularly want 'delivering a baby' to add to my list so I'd like for you to do the very minimum." Connie stands up and heads towards the door, picking up her stethoscope as she goes and smiles back at Zoe.

"But…" Zoe begins to defend herself however Connie raises her hand to interrupt.

"Nope. You're going to stay here and do some filing or something, I'm sure we can manage just fine."

Zoe smiles and nods unwilling to question this unusual side of Connie – a side she had rarely seen unless Grace, her own daughter, were there.

It's a couple of hours later and Sophia has arrived to give Zoe and extra hand. As she steps into Zoe's office she notices that she has fallen asleep on the sofa and so, not wanting to wake her, continues through to her desk and finishes off some of Zoe's work.

After a few moments Zoe's eyes start to flutter as she hears the tapping of the keyboard against Sophia's nails.

"Hello." She sleepily croaks.

Sophia looks over to her and smiles, "Connie gave me call asking to come in and help you. Go back to sleep."

"No, no I'm awake now." Zoe sits up fully and stretches her arms up and out, "How long have you been here?" she continues.

"Oh not long," replies Sophia still typing away.

Zoe yawns and rests her chin on her hands blinking hard and forcing herself to wake up even more just as Connie walks in.

"Sophia I was wondering if I might have a word?"

Sophia looks towards Zoe desperate for reassurance and Zoe lifts her head smiling and nodding before winking at Connie.

"Yeah sure," Sophia gets up from her chair and follows Connie out of the room as Max almost bumps into them. "Hi," smiles Sophia.

"Is Zoe in there?" Max bluntly asks directing this more towards Connie without even a glance at Sophia.

"Yes she is, go ahead." Connie steps out of the way as he enters the office and closes the door behind him. Sophia, who's eyes have followed him, looks on in shock and concern.

"Ah," she starts as she notices the confused looks sprawled across Connie's face, "He's been a bit off with me for about a week, it's fine I'm sure it's just nerves." She smiles almost having to convince herself and continues to follow Connie.

Back in Zoe and Connie's office, Max has taken the seat next to Zoe and has rested his hand on her stomach and she has placed her hand over his. The both smile at each other but Zoe notices there's something up.

"What?" she asks. Max sits up and takes his hand away from hers.

"So it's a deal?" asks Connie extending her hand to Sophia's.

"It's a deal." Smiles Sophia shaking Connie's hand and attaching her own name badge to her cardigan.

"Great. You can start right away! Could you take these back to my office and just put them on my desk? I have a meeting to rush off to."

"Of course." Sophia takes the stack of clean white papers from the Resus desk and through the doors to the office.

She stops outside able to hear Max and Zoe's conversation through the door that Max had left slightly ajar. She leans in closer after hearing her name and rests there for a while.

"I just don't see why she is still living with us."

"What?! Max, she means a lot to me you know that and, I thought, she started to mean something to you too." Zoe stands pacing up and down truly hurt by what Max has been saying.

"She did but you and our baby mean _everything_. She can't stay with us forever – the baby will need its own room and for that to happen, she has to go."

"I'm not hearing this!" Zoe places a hand on her forehead and closes her eyes tightly.

"Zoe. We haven't got very long left until the baby arrives…"

"I do know that Max!" exclaims Zoe getting even more stressed and anxious.

"Okay. So what happens when it does? We can't just up and move – it doesn't work like that when you have a baby and I want us to be our own little family." He places his hands on Zoe's waist and she rests her head onto his chest taking a deep breath.

"Fine." Zoe gives in, "I'll talk to her."

"Besides," starts Max, "You've got to admit it has been a little awkward having the daughter of your dead ex-partner around for so long." He almost laughs as if he were joking in an attempt to make Zoe feel better.

Zoe lifts her head and looks up at him in absolute disgust and anger. Outside, Sophia has stood up straight and her eyes burn with the filling tears of anger. Without giving Zoe chance to fight back, she bursts in with the papers, slams them onto Connie's desk and just stares at the both of them who are clearly unaware that she has heard everything as they stare back in complete shock. A single tear falls from Sophia's eye and runs down the side of her cheek and she notices that the same has happened on Zoe's face.

"Oh God…No Sophia," starts Zoe as Sophia shakes her head and runs out of the office and in the direction of reception, "Sophia! Wait!" Zoe calls desperately after her and tries to follow but Max grabs her arm.

"Just give her some time to cool off."

Zoe simply stares at him snatching her arm back and heading out of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

By the time Zoe reaches the apartment and throws the door open, Sophia has already packed most of her things into a small suitcase and is shoving the final items into her pale blue polka dot rucksack with tears streaming down her reddened face.

"Please," starts Zoe breathlessly as she slowly makes her way over to Sophia, "don't do this."

Sophia ignores Zoe's plea and continues to screw a white blouse into the rucksack, punching it in before tightening the rope ties and flipping the top over. Zoe attempts to calm her by placing a hand on Sophia's wrist but is unsuccessful as it is ripped from her grasp.

"He's right," Sophia whispers looking up at Zoe and swipes a tear from her cheek, "I don't belong here – I'm only in your way."

Zoe shakes her head as the tears continue to fall from her face, "No…"

"It's okay. Robyn and Lofty have offered their spare room to me. They'll be here any second."

"Please. I need you."

"No you don't Zoe. This is all you've ever wanted – a family of your own. I don't want to be the one standing in your way."

"And you're not."

Zoe starts to move towards Sophia again as a car horn beeps from outside and Max rushes through the door.

"Please." Zoe attempts one last bid to keep Sophia in her life before covering her mouth and nose with her hands desperate to catch a breath.

Sophia sniffs her running nose as she turns around to face Zoe and simply smiles, "That's for you." She points to a large wrapped box on the coffee table while Zoe and Max follow the line of her finger with their eyes.

"What – "

"I was going to give it to you once you'd finished you shift. I mean, today was your last day before you go on maternity leave so I thought I'd get you a little something."

The car horn beeps once more and as Zoe turns, startled from her stare, she sees that Sophia has already left and runs to the window. As she watches the car drive off, Max stands behind her and rests his hands on her shoulders.

"It's for the best." He whispers.

Zoe turns to him with a glare, rolls her eyes and sighs before saying "I don't think I can stay here tonight."

"What?"

"I'll be at Dylan's." she bluntly replies as she leaves the apartment and slams the door.

 **Apologies for losing track again however, to make up for it, I will be posting the next couple of chapters very shortly. I hope you enjoyed this shorter scene and, as always, reviews are welcome. G xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A few days later…**

"Morning," smiles Connie as she meets Sophia in the car park and continues to walk with her into the ED, "You're in early. Busy shift?"

"Morning," Sophia returns the cheery smile, "Who knows? No I just thought I'd catch up with some paperwork – it's not always so quiet with Robyn and Lofty about." She laughs.

"Ah, I see. After you," she extends her hand with a smile and follows Sophia in.

Since moving out of the apartment, Sophia and Connie have become quite close and while Sophia knows that she has only mellowed since seeing Grace and being with Jacob, she is determined to make the best of it. They reach Connie's office and place their things down; Sophia sets herself up to her computer while Connie grabs her stethoscope and places it in perfect position around her neck.

"I suppose I'd better go and see what my staff are up to but, listen, if you do ever want to talk," Sophia looks up to Connie and smiles, "I mean I know I'm no Zoe but I am here for you."

"Thanks Connie," starts Sophia, "but I'm fine – really."

"Okay. Well I'll see you at lunch?"

"Definitely." Smiles Sophia.

Connie heads out of the office and Sophia delves into her paperwork with a sigh. After a few minutes, the office door opens and Sophia looks up to see Dylan standing with an awkward forced smile on his face.

"Oh hi, Dylan. Come on in," Sophia sarcastically remarks, "What are you doing with your face? Trying to be the 'breezy' consultant again?" she breaks out into laughter while Dylan places his hands on his hips and looks down towards the floor.

"Uhm, no. I just, uhm, well I just wanted to see how you are." His eyes lift from the floor and he turns his stare towards Sophia with one eyebrow raised, "So…how are you?"

"Well I was okay until I saw your attempt at a smile," Sophia laughs in an attempt to make light of the situation, "No. I'm doing okay – thank you."

"Okay good. Well if there's anything-"

"I know, I know," Sophia interrupts, "I can come to you."

"No. What I was going to say was if there's anything, Charlie's door is always open."

Sophia laughs and rolls her eyes knowing that it wasn't very often Dr. Keogh showed even the slightest bit of emotion. He leaves the office and heads to Resus as Sophia returns her focus to the mountain of paperwork on her desk.

A few hours have passed and Connie re-enters the office with her hair tied up in a ponytail and the sleeves of her blouse rolled up to just below her elbows. She sits on the sofa releasing a huge sigh and closes her eyes.

"Tough one?" asks Sophia.

"Tracheostomy on a twenty two year old girl, peri-mortem C-Section and we've just lost an elderly patient with a bleeding aneurism."

"Wow."

"Yeah," replies Connie, "you've done well with the paperwork – looks like you're almost finished."

"Yeah, I guess once I get started organising things, I can't seem to stop." Sophia giggles.

"Ready to go to lunch?" asks Connie.

"Ready when you are." Smiles Sophia in response as she puts the last of the folders into the filing cabinet and picks up her bag. Connie does the same only she throws her stethoscope back into her draw and pulls the bobble from her hair.

As they make their way out of the ED, Max catches Sophia's eye and he makes his way over to them.

"Can I, erm, can I have a word?" he quietly asks.

"I'll meet you by the car in five," jumps in Connie encouraging Sophia to try and build the bridges between them back up.

"Sure." Sighs Sophia leading the way to the bench outside of the ED.

After walking in complete silence to the bench, she both sit down and stare at the floor beneath them; neither of them had really spoken since Sophia left except to ask for more medical equipment or to move a patient.

"So…" starts Sophia, "how's Zoe doing?"

"She's fine yeah. Doing really well. She moved back into the apartment last night."

Sophia nods along, "Good. That's great."

"Look, Soph, I'm really sorry about what I said. I never meant to hurt either of you – I don't know what I meant but I didn't want this to happen. I just –"

"Save it, Max. I know that somewhere deep down you meant it – you wouldn't have said it if you didn't and I guess, well, I guess I knew you were right. This baby is going to change everything for you and Zoe. It's everything she's ever wanted and I want her to be happy. If that means me moving out and moving on, then that's what I'll do."

"No…I'm sorry…please." Max, completely unsure of what he wants to say attempts to apologise once more but Sophia won't allow him to.

"Max. Save it, please. Look, I have to go. Tell Zoe I hope everything goes okay and I hope you both have every happiness in the world." Sophia stands up from the bench, brushes off her pencil skirt and heads towards the already started car.

Max calls after her, "Thank you for your gift – it's perfect!"

Sophia keeps walking attempting to shake the tears from forming in her eyes, climbs into Connie's car and speeds away.

 **The penultimate chapter for you! I promise this story has a happy ending, it just takes a while to get there! Thank you for all the lovely reviews and prepare yourselves for the final chapter to be posted tomorrow – might be a bit lengthy but will hopefully bring everything back to the way it should be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **I apologise for how late this is and for the length but this deserved to go out with a bang. Thank you for all your lovely reviews and I would really love to hear any suggestions you guys have for a new fic altogether or for a continuation of this story. All my love, G xx**

It's a few weeks later and the ED is unusually quiet for a Saturday evening; Sophia heads into the office she now shares with Connie and places a cup of coffee on her side of the desk.

"Sophia, are you busy?" asks Charlie who has followed her in.

"Not at all," she smiles, "why, what's up?"

"I just thought you could give me a hand with some of my filing from yesterday?"

"Of course. Give me two minutes and I'll be right over." She packs her things back into her handbag and picks up her coffee before heading towards Charlie's office with him.

"Heard anything more about Zoe lately?" Charlie's desk is completely clear and it becomes obvious to Sophia that he has a much bigger plan in mind.

"Uhm, no I haven't. Last I heard she's doing fine – she and Max seem to be getting along better too according to Robyn."

"Ah right okay." He smiles back at her whilst taking a seat and offering the spare one to Sophia.

"So what exactly do you need me for?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright – that's all. Oh and to congratulate you on starting your training. Your Dad would be so proud."

Sophia lets out a giggle and she nods back to Charlie's beaming smile, "Thank you. And I'm fine – really. It's just taken a bit of getting used to that's all but I think I've found my feet."

"Good. I believe you're assisting Connie today?"

"I am," Sophia smiles, "and that's probably where I should be now. I'll see you later?"

"Absolutely." Grins Charlie as Sophia heads back through reception and in the direction of Resus.

"Ah, Sophia, how nice of you to join us," Connie half jokes as she finishes pulling on her gloves.

"Sorry Mrs Beauchamp, Charlie needed help with some filing. I guess he knows it's a talent of mine," Sophia giggles.

"I see. Right can we do ABC's, full bloods and arrange a CT for James here?"

"On it." Comes Sophia's reply as she picks up the phone to call CT.

A little while later, as the patient is moved from Resus to an admittance ward, Connie looks across to Sophia and smiles. They both peel of their rubber gloves and throw them in the bin before leaving Resus and slowly walking to the staff room.

"You did really well in there," nods Connie with a smile, "you have a keen eye for detail and your bedside manner is impeccable. Well done you."

"Thank you," smiles Sophia allowing Connie to enter the staffroom first.

"Now, why don't you go and have a break – you deserve it."

Connie's kind heartedness is still something Sophia is having to get used to but, not wanting to cause much of a fuss, she does as she's told and returns to their office pulling out a book on training to be a doctor. After about twenty minutes, Noel bursts through the office door desperately trying to catch his breath. Sophia's eyes immediately lift from her book and she jumps slightly with the sound of the door slamming the wall behind it.

"What the –"

"Sophia, it's Zoe," Noel interrupts, "she's just been brought in. She's with Connie and Dylan in Resus – they told me to come and get you."

"What? Right, okay. Thanks Noel now please sit down before you give yourself a heart attack." Sophia helps him sit down on the sofa and hands him a bottle of water from her bag, "Here, drink this. I've got to go." Sophia races out of the room while Noel shrugs slightly, opens the top of the bottle and starts glugging the entire thing with one hand pressed against his chest.

Reaching the doors of Resus, Sophia stops dead with one hand placed on the door. She takes a step back and slowly lowers her hand as she watches Connie pull the baby from Zoe and place it on her chest. It's the first time in weeks that Sophia has seen Zoe and, seeing how happy she looks, decides to wait outside of Resus half terrified but half desperate to go in. A single tear rolls from her eye and falls into the corner of her smile as a hand drops onto her shoulder. She jumps slightly and turns her head to see Dylan standing behind her with the same expression and same tear falling.

"You can go in there you know," he says nodding towards the window. Sophia looks back into the room and shakes her head.

"No." she whispers, "I can't – it's not my place."

"She will want to see you."

"She'll want to see you more, Dylan. Go on. Go."

Dylan enters the room with a sigh and heads over to Zoe and Max. After shaking Max's hand he congratulates Zoe with a kiss on her forehead and begins talking to her. Zoe then turns her attention to Sophia who still stands staring at the door. She smiles and waves her hand, beckoning Sophia into the room. Sophia straightens up and shakes her head with a slight smile before turning and walking away. Zoe's face drops and Max places a hand onto her head before bringing his lips to meet it as Zoe closes her eyes tightly to stop any more tears from falling.

"It's a girl." Announces Dylan who has let himself into Sophia's office. Sophia simply looks up at him and smiles with a slight nod.

"Thanks." replies Sophia clearing her throat.

Dylan who had started to turn to leave stops half way and turns back, "Look, it's probably not my place to say –"

"Then don't say it."

"It's probably not my place to say," repeats Dylan completely ignoring Sophia, "but _I_ think you should go and see her. Talk to her."

"I can't Dylan. It's clearer now more than ever that they don't need me anymore. I can't just waltz back in there after everything that's happened can I? I have to let them live their own lives as a family."

"Fine. Fine. Have it your way," he starts, "but the only way to get everything back on track is to try – to start again. Trust me, she wants to see you." Dylan leaves the room as swiftly as he entered but doesn't close the door.

Sophia sighs knowing that everything Dylan has just said is right and places her hands over her head before making the decision to go and see Zoe. She snaps up out of her chair, places her own stethoscope around her neck to act as a comfort for her and makes her way up to the maternity unit. As she reaches Zoe's door, she sees that she is asleep and begins to turn away until she hears the door open. Max stands there and smiles as Sophia turns back around.

"Hey," he whispers silently bringing the door to a close.

"Hi," replies Sophia, "Congratulations."

"Thanks." He smiles, "Hey, Soph?"

"Mhmm?"

"I'm just about to head down to the cafeteria would you mind sitting with them until I'm back? I don't really want to leave them."

"Are you sure?"

Max nods with a smile, reopens the door and waits for Sophia to enter before closing it again and heading towards the staircase. As Sophia enters she walks towards the little cot, folds her arms and stares at the tiny bundle of pink blankets while Max looks on and smiles. She notices that the baby is wrapped in the blanket she gave Zoe and Max as a gift and is wearing the little outfit she bought along with it. Sophia starts stroking the baby's hand unaware that Zoe has started to stir.

"Hey," she whispers with a smile.

"Oh. Hi. Uhm, Max said it was okay for me to be in here but I can go if you want." Sophia rambles.

Zoe shakes her head "No please stay."

Sophia walks over to her and smiles. "How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Honestly? I feel awful," she laughs, "that was horrendous. But it was the best thing I've ever done."

Sophia giggles along slightly before nodding and clarifying, "But you're okay? I mean you're both okay?"

"Yeah. We're perfect. Well almost."

Sophia looks back at Zoe confused and tilts her head to one side. Max re – enters the room and stands by the side of Zoe.

"Soph, we _really_ want you to come back and live with us. Please? Letting you go like that was the worst thing I could ever have done and I promise I will never let that happen again. We are a family now. The four of us and I want it to stay like that."

"But Max – " Sophia starts shaking her head.

"Was an idiot," he interjects, "I've already spoken to Robyn and Lofty and they're going to bring your stuff back round tonight."

"Well it looks like I don't have a choice," winks Sophia, "but only if you're both really okay with it."

Both Max and Zoe nod their heads and Sophia runs to them holding in an embrace before Zoe pulls sharply away.

"What is it?" asks Sophia desperately worried that something has gone wrong.

"You've got a stethoscope?" asks Zoe.

"Yeah, I uhm, I'm in training. I'm going to be a doctor." Smiles Sophia as she heads out of the room to go and get her things.

Zoe looks on at her with her eyes glazed with pride and admiration, "I knew we called her Sophia for a reason," she starts looking over at the baby, "if our daughter is half the person you are, we'll be the proudest parents in the world." Zoe whispers as Sophia leaves the room and bumps into Charlie who has been watching all along.

"To new beginnings, hey?" he smiles at Sophia and gives a cheeky wink.

Sophia laughs and rolls her eyes as they both walk downstairs towards reception, "To new beginnings indeed."


End file.
